The purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy of different doses of calcitonin nasal spray in a) the prevention of early postmenopausal bone loss, and b) the treatment of osteoporotic fractures in normal women. These are prospective, randomized, placebo-controlled trials over two years and five years, respectively.